Gamzee and Dave explore Dave's cave
by Laughless
Summary: Kink Meme . Dave Strider and Gamzee Makara . Pure Smut . Rimming .


Kink meme.

* * *

Red cheeks, flushed face, and spread apart legs was a perfect sight for the indigo blooded troll. Dave's elbows were on the bed as he rested his head right near them on the soft crinkled sheets. He moaned as he received another tantalizing and slow lick up his anus.

"F-Fuck," Dave groaned as Gamzee dug his nails into the top of Dave's milky white thighs, crescent shaped marks to be left in full bloom. Dave was entirely new to this; the sensations being brought upon were too much to handle for the blond. He was so glad he let the tricky Capricorn talk him into this.

Gamzee pushed apart the soft globes with both his thumbs and looked at the pink pucker clenching slightly in front of him. Gamzee pressed a quick kiss against the pucker, indigo coloured tongue darted out slowly to lick a long vertical line up against the sensitive skin. Dave squirmed underneath him, his body writhing in pleasure. Gamzee's thumbs spread further apart from each other and the indigo tongue went in a bit. Dave rocked his hips a bit, fucking himself upon the skillfully long tongue. The tongue reached in a bit then pulled out as quickly as it entered. Gamzee drooled onto the hole. The grey right hand went down and rubbed the spit against it and then pushed a single curious finger inside.

"G-Gamzee," Dave moaned.

The passageway clenched against the intruding finger and Gamzee thrusted it in a bit more, curling his finger slightly against the passageway and then bringing it up and down once more.

A pale white hand reached down south to grip his own member and stroked it slowly, the tip of a finger pressing down against the slit and rubbing up and down it, trying to pleasure himself even more with the help of his matesprite.

"You don't have a motherfucking nook but this hole is clenching around me so tightly, can't wait to be inside you, motherfucking paint your walls in indigo," the troll grinned and added another finger in to then start scissoring.

Gamzee was fully nude but Dave was left in a pair of purple thigh highs, Gamzee didn't want him to take them off after Dave showed them off. The high blooded troll grinned as he felt the passageway tighten all around his fingers even more. The indigo coloured tentabuldge was fully out and it was curled around the base of the Texan's cock, gripping it so it wouldn't grant him any release.

Gamzee took both fingers out and replaced them with his tongue once again. The short troll decided against going into it but instead just to lick away at the cute pink entrance, a grey hand going to fondle Strider's sac while the other one was separating the creamy white mounds apart. Dave's breath erratic as he felt all this lust swallow him whole; then the troll finally stopped servicing the pink pucker and released his tentacles grip on the cock and guided it to the pink coloured top. The indigo tentacle rubbed up against it and it left a little trail of indigo. Gamzee groaned and finally led the tentacle in. Dave groaned as he felt the tentacle enter him. It was an odd feeling at first but he got used to it.

Gamzee waited a bit till he started thrusting in, both hands went to the thigh high clad thighs and used the grip to push in harder. Dave felt completely filled up, he felt the tentacle push up against the key spot and he moaned louder. Gamzee smirked and picked up the pace. Dave clutched the sheets and used his hips to meet the Makara halfway. The high blood groaned and gave one of the cheeks a smack, grey hand went up to give it a squeeze then he gave it a sharp smack again. Dave groaned at the pain but it got covered up by the tentabuldge pressed up against the bundle of nerves.

Gamzee stopped and then they changed positions. Dave was on his back, red irises staring back up at an eerie yet lovely yellow. Sharp teeth were revealed as Gamzee grinned at flushed cheeks. Dave raised his legs to raise them to cross at the troll's grey back. They felt exhilarated as they made love to each other. Gamzee's hand went down to pump the erection at a quick pace. Dave's arms crossed against Gamzee's neck and Gamzee leaned down at an angle to kiss the blond. Dave bit down a bit on the bottom of the grey lip and then opened his mouth a bit for a sloppy open mouth kiss, indigo tongue venturing in to let the kiss become wet and more intense. Dave felt his lips swell a bit. Indigo tongue brushed up against red as they frenched slowly, not wanting to waste the moment and make the kiss feel awkward if it was ever messed up. Gamzee didn't really favor tongue action since he thought Dave's tongue was slimy and even told him that. Dave would just tell him to fucking shut up and kiss him.

Dave groaned as he came, his eyelid covers his eyes as he released himself. It took a few thrusts after that for the indigo blooded troll to release his fluids within the Texan blond. Dave groaned inwardly as he felt all those fluids pour into him. Trolls really did release a lot of bodily fluids during intercourse and Dave had to clean it up later.

"It's like you knotted in me, ya' know," Dave chuckled and then sighed," You're helping me clean up this mess." Gamzee held a soft expression as he slowly pulled out.

They spooned for a little bit till Dave felt even more gross and pushed the unsuspecting troll off. "Carry me to the shower, will ya," Dave said as he gave the surprised troll a look.

Gamzee laughed from the bottom of the floor and grabbed one of his ankles and pushed him down with him.

"Fuck!"


End file.
